Voice Of Autumn
by Ellizabeth Kim
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang seorang namja yang bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri/summary gagal baca aja ya! :D/YeWook & HaeHyuk/warning inside/RnR please! bow


Annyeong!

Rizuka kembali membaa Fic GAK JELAS (emang kapan sih Rizuka bawa Fic jelas?). hahahaa #plak

Fic ini Rizuka dedikasikan buat MAYONICE08, yang tempo hari uda mau buatin Fic buat Rizuka, #hug + kisseu MAYONICE08. Semoga saengi suka ne! :D

Dan semoga semua yang baca Fic ini juga suka! :D

**HAPPY READING! ^,^**

**All Cast belongs to GOD, but this story and 'Choco' belongs to ME.**

**Pairing**: YeWook (Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung X Kim Ryeowook)

HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk)

**Genre: Pure Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: YAOI, BL/Boys Love, typo(s) miss typo, Geje, EYD Failure, Out Of Character, Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

**VOICE OF AUTUMN**

**~Prolog~**

**.**

**.**

Bulan September, adalah bulan dimana permukaan bumi bagian utara mengalami musim gugur, dimana daun-daun yang berwarna hijau berubah menjadi kuning dan perlahan jatuh berguguran ke bumi, buah mentah yang berwarna hijau pun kini terlihat menguning dan siap di petik, banyak yang berubah di musim ini, namun apakah hati kebanyakan manusia juga berubah di musim ini?

Sebuah nyanyian merdu Nampak menggema di ruangan music yang berada di dalam kawasan Korea university, beberapa namja nampak serius berlatih disana untuk memeriahkan acara perayaan tahunan yang hanya di gelar saat musim gugur tiba.

_Keundongwa johuncha, eobseodo manjokhae_

_Teukbyeolhan neoui jonjeun geu mueotdo ganeumi andwae._

Terdengar seorang namja manis berbadan mungil melafalkan sebuah lirik lagu dengan riang, namun dari sekian banyak namja yang ada disana, ada seorang namja tampan berkepala besar dan bersurai blonde Nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak puas dengan nyanyian namja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu, "Cukup!" Ucap namja yang biasa di sapa Yesung itu lantang.

Namja mungil dan beberapa namja lain yang ada disana itu pun memandang Yesung dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan nada yang aku ambil, kenapa kau memintaku berhenti?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

"Ne, hyung! Wookie tidak salah mengambil nada, kenapa kau menyuruhnya berhenti?" Bela namja yang terkenal dengan childish smile-nya yang juga penggemar berat tokoh animasi ikan badut bernama nemo.

Yesung terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dua namja yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi, gugup, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini, jika boleh jujur ia menghentikan nyanyian Ryeowook hanya karena tidak tahan mendengar suara indah Ryeowook, hatinya selalu merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengar Ryeowook bernyanyi, namun dia bukan membenci Ryeowook, tapi entahlah ia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan, "Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap Yesung singkat -seolah dialah ketua disana, tapi memang dialah namja tertua yang ada di ruangan itu- sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruang music itu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang cengo dengan sikapnya. Sebelum Yesung benar-benar beranjak dari ruangan itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di depan Ryeowook dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan –antara memohon dan menolak-.

'Lagi-lagi seperti ini.' Batin Ryeowook miris, ini bukan kali pertama Yesung memberikan tatapan seperti itu padanya, ia pun tertunduk dan bingung dengan sikap sunbaenya yang mulai berubah drastis sejak pertama kali latihan untuk festifal musim gugur dimulai.

"Nanti juga dia akan kembali seperti semula!" Ucap Donghae singkat, ia mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook, ia sangat tahu jika saat ini Ryeowook sedang sedih karena sikap Yesung, "Jika ia sudah yakin akan perasaannya ia pasti akan segera merubah sikapnya padamu." Lanjut Donghae, ia juga tau kalau sebenarnya Ryeowook diam-diam memperhatikan dan menaruh hati pada Yesung, begitu pula Yesung, namun entah mengapa sikap Yesung malah menjadi berubah saat mengetahui Ryeowook menyukainya.

Ryeowook pun mengangguk singkat dan mulai membereskan barang bawaannya, hendak pulang dan beristirahat, hati dan pikirannya terasa lelah saat ini, padahal hari ini kegiatannya hanya latihan untuk festifal musim gugur.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang latihan Yesung Nampak mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan gusar, sesekali ia acak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, frustasi, benar itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Ryeowook dari kepalanya. Yesung mengentikan mobilnya dan memarkirnya disembarang tempat, bahkan ia tak memperdulikan larangan parkir yang ada di tempat itu, otaknya terlalu sibuk untuk menghiraukan hal-hal semacam itu. Ia pun mulai melamun untuk membayangkan Ryeowook dan suaranya yang merdu sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi dari ponselnya yang membuat Yesung harus segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunanya dan mengangkat telponnya. "Yeobosaeyo! Mwo? Dimana? Ne, akan segera ku jemput." Raut wajah Yesung pun berubah menjadi ceria saat mendapat telpon dari seseorang, dengan cepat ia kembali mengendarai mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Donghae Nampak tengah duduk manis sambil memainkan gitarnya di sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampusnya, perlahan ia pun melantunkan sebuah lagu.

_Jami wa jami wa_

_I jiteun nunmul kkeute kkeuchi wa_

_Nae bang changmun bakk gwansim bakk_

_Deung dollin chaero myeochilbami ga ne gieogi….._

Donghae pun terus melantunkan lagu itu sambil memainkan gitarnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata milik seorang namja yang bersurai red brown tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Namja itu pun berjalan mendekati Donghae untuk mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghae dengan seksama, hati namja itu terasa nyaman saat mendengar nayanyian Donghae.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya Donghae segera mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan menatap namja bersurai redbrown yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu siapa namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum itu.

"Eh?" namja manis itu pun salah tingkah sendiri saat menyadari Donghae juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, ia garuk tengkuknya dan ia lemparkan gummy smile terbaiknya pada Donghae, "Aku mengganggu ya? Mianhae!" ucap namja manis itu ramah, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Donghae sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan namja manis itu.

'DEG' jantung namja manis itu terasa berhenti saat tangannya di pegang oleh Donghae, "Mian kalau aku mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin mendengar nyanyianmu itu saja." Ucap namja manis itu gugup, ia takut jika Donghae memarahinya karena telah mengganggu permainannya.

"Gwaenchana!" jawab Donghae singkat. Namja manis itu pun melebarkan senyumannya mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Eunhyukkie!" Seru Yesung yang tiba-tiba berada di sana.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera menoleh ke sumber suara saat mendengar Yesung memanggil nama namja manis yang tangannya masih di pegangi oleh Donghae. "Mianhae! Jemputanku sudah datang, aku harus pergi."Ucap Eunhyuk singkat, entah mengapa ia harus berpamitan pada Donghae, "Jika ditakdirkan, suatu saat suaramu itu akan mempertemukan kita lagi." Teriak Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berada di dekat Yesung.

Donghae mengeryitkan alisnya bingung, "Apa hubungan namja itu dengan Yesung hyung? Dan tadi apa? Siapa nama namja manis itu? Eunhyukkie? Kenapa sunbae memanggil namja itu dengan panggilan yang sangat manis?" Donghae pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian mobil Yesung yang juga membawa Eunhyuk entah kemana dengan tatapan seribu tanda tanya.

.

.

**(TBC/DEL)**

**.**

**.**

Gimana Fic diatas? Layak lanjut atau tidakkah Fic diatas?

Mian kalo dikit, namanya juga prolog, #ngeles ^,^

Mian kalo ceritanya GJ nan pasaran. #nangis mluk Minho #dibakar

Pokoknya Rizuka tunggu suaranya untuk melanjutkan atau menghapus Fic ini ne!

Akhir kata neomu gomabta buat yang uda bersedia mampir untuk membaca Fic ini terlebih buat yang mereview. :D

#deep bow.


End file.
